DIBUJAS
by muminSarita
Summary: Dibujas mi universo... Por más que Naho omitiera en su carta quien era su esposo en el presente, esperaba que la chica que leyó las cartas y salvó a Kakeru, supiera que aún si él no había estado, ella había tenido a alguien y que era feliz. ¿Con cuantas realidades irán a soñar ahora Naho y Suwa? ¿En cuántas de ellas lograrán ser felices juntos y en cuántas estarán separados?


Orange y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichigo Takano y esta historia es producto del sueño que me quitó leer el manga y mirar el anime y para rematar la película. Escribo sin fines de lucro, esperando que sacarla de mi mente me dejará dormir tranquila otra vez, o al menos mientras sale el nuevo spin-off Suwa Hiroto.

La canción que sale y que me ha servido para separar escenas se llama "Dibujas", la escribió y la canta Dani Martín.

-o-

 **DIBUJAS.**

Un fanfic de Orange. Suwa-Naho.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

 _ **Dibujas con tus labios y me haces entender que lo que pasa aquí no es teoría.**_

Había sido un día tan largo y tan triste que Suwa apenas y podía creer que había terminado, el reencuentro de los amigos para "celebrar" el cumpleaños de Naruse Kakeru no había hecho sino abrir todas aquellas viejas heridas tan mal sanadas.

-¿Naho? – su esposa estaba ahora recostada en frente suyo, con la mirada en su dirección pero muy ajena a él, ¿dónde estaría? ¿con quién? -Naho… - insistió capturando esta vez su atención.

-Lo siento, dime – sus ojos esta vez se posaron en los suyos, todos esos años y él todavía no podía pensar en una mayor fortuna que esos ojos.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó sin saber si realmente quería conocer la respuesta-. Lo de casarte conmigo aún si Kakeru viviera, ¿es cierto? - La segunda vez, sus nervios lo traicionaron, temblaba y Naho se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué es esto, papá? -sonrió tranquilizadora atrapando una de las manos de su marido. – Por supuesto que es verdad.

El silencio se hizo entre los esposos, ella siguió sonriendo con calidez, esta vez con toda su atención en el rostro apesadumbrado de él. Claro que Naho reconocía sus errores, claro que le gustaría saber "qué hubiera pasado sí…" pero no significaba que no se sintiera agradecida por cada momento que había compartido con ese hombre, su marido.

Se estaba quedando ya dormida cuando el insistió: - ¿Segura?

-Segura – susurró y sus labios añadieron un silencioso "te amo, S…"

 **Dibujas pensamientos que atraviesan mi piel y me has llegado a dar ¡qué puntería!**

Cada uno escribiría su carta, en habitaciones distintas y casi en secreto de lo que cada uno aconsejaría a su yo más joven.

Suwa había pasado la noche entera dándole vueltas a los últimos diez años de su vida; a cada pequeña alegría que había logrado poner en los ojos de Naho, a sus sonrisas, cada vez más sinceras, al brillo que desprendía con su vestido de novia y un tiempo después con su embarazo; a todo lo bueno que ella había traído a su vida… ¿lo merecía?

Bendito universo que le había concedido todo aquello, a él que era un chico sencillo, enamorado en silencio, que no había sabido apoyar los sentimientos de Naho por alguien más. Justamente a él.

Justamente… ¿Sí era justo?

Le pidió a ella no mencionar nada de su matrimonio, le pidió concentrarse en las partes que harían sonreír a Kakeru, las que les darían a los tres, otra oportunidad.

¿Serían dignos esta vez?

¿Sería justa la vida?

¿Se sentaría su otro yo, el de las cartas, el que sabría, a escribir todo aquello con tanta culpa encima? ¿O cambiaría?

¿Qué cambiaría?

 **Dibujas con tres gestos lo que quiero tener: carita, rock and roll y chulería.**

Dejaron ir las cartas, sin saber si llegarían, si se arreglaría algo, simplemente dejaron ir en el papel sus sentimientos. Su expiación.

¿Y sí no hubieran invitado a Naruse a caminar con ellos aquella tarde? ¿Y sí nunca se hubieran hecho amigos? Quizá su muerte habría sido lo que fue para el resto de su clase: un evento lamentable, pero que no trascendía a más en su vida.

¿O no hubiera muerto? ¿Se habría reunido con su madre y ya? ¿Existiría aquel futuro en el que eran Naruse-kun, un compañero de clase más y Naho y Suwa, una pareja?

Era muy difícil de concebir, que de pronto todo aquello no tuviese sentido, que no les hubiera interesado de nada Naruse Kakeru ¡debían hacerse amigos! ¡Debían darle sentido a todo lo que hacían ahora!

Cuando volvió a ser consciente, Suwa tenía en brazos a su hijo: Matsumoto, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Mi bebé -susurró apoyando los labios en su frente – también a ti quiero salvarte, mi bebé, mi bebé…

-Papá – Naho lo miraba desde abajo, divertida por la forma en la que Suwa repetía eso de "mi bebé, mi bebé" - ¿Estas bien? Te ves triste…

Suwa soltó una risa un tanto amarga, a Naho le había tomado años entender sus reacciones y conductas y se habían tenido que esforzar los dos, ¿por qué Kakeru no había entendido eso? ¿Por qué había asumido que los demás podían entender la tristeza de la que no hablaba?

Tan irónica la vida.

-Estoy bien – corrigió su sonrisa para que Naho le creyera -un poco nervioso, un poco asustado, un poco, ya sabes.

-¿Piensas que vamos a desaparecer o algo así? ¿Qué te asusta?

-Perderlos, Naho. Perderlos a ti y a mi bebé.

Por toda respuesta, Naho se cogió de su brazo para caminar y lo apretó un poco.

-Aquí estamos –murmuró presionando-. No temas…

Como si adivinara algo, el pequeño Matsumoto también buscó uno de sus dedos para apretarlo.

Todo lo que Suwa tenía, todo lo que amaba ¿podría conservarlo? ¿Existía realmente esa posibilidad?

 **Dibujas lo que siento, me arruinarás lo sé, pero ahora quiero más y es culpa mía.**

En realidad, darle demasiadas vueltas era absurdo. Primero las cartas tendrían que llegar a la fecha y sitio indicados; después los destinatarios tendrían que creerlas y actuar en consecuencia. Por último, Suwa se preguntaba si sería posible, Naruse estaba en problemas de depresión ¿no? Algo tan trivial como caerse en una carrera lo ponía exageradamente mal ¿Serían su amistad y el amor de Naho suficientes para sacarlo de aquel agujero?

¿Sería su sacrificio suficiente? ¿O lo hubiera sido de llevarse a cabo diez años atrás?

Mientras miraba televisión esa noche con Naho a su lado, sin que alguno hubiera dicho nada desde que su hijo se había dormido, Suwa quiso creer que todo era posible si esa mujer lo amaba a uno.

Hiroto Suwa, que había sudado y sangrado cada alegría, cada paso que Naho había ido dando hacía él; él sí que podía creer que las miradas y las sonrisas de esa mujer conseguirían cualquier cosa. Incluso que él mismo fuera capaz de alegrarse desde lejos por ella.

 **Devuélveme, el trozo de mí, ese que prometiste que darías y quédate conmigo a morir que se muere de pena la gran vía.**

Naho apenas y habló al día siguiente, bastó ver las cartas irse para que su mente divagara y se aferrara al "hubiera" con Kakeru. A un esposo y un bebé de cabellos negros.

Todo lo que dijo fue que tuvo un sueño, probablemente el mismo que Suwa, un bálsamo milagroso que debería poner fin a toda la culpa. Pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque ahora Naho se quedaba callada, sirvió el desayuno con lágrimas en los ojos, alimentó al bebé con una sonrisa triste, no jugó con él ni mencionó a papá para persuadirlo de abrir la boca; después insistió en lavar ella los trastes y aunque le daba la espalda, Suwa supo que estaba llorando.

Él por su parte, se fue al trabajo con dolor de cabeza. Todo parecía indicar, que no existía esa idílica felicidad para todos. Naho ha mentido: sí Kakeru viviera, se hubiera casado con él, con Kakeru, y no con Suwa.

A pesar del sacrificio al que está seguro, su yo pasado estuvo dispuesto, Naho no es feliz. A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, en esa realidad y esa vida: Naho no es feliz.

Cuando volvió a casa, encontró que Naho no había dejado de llorar. Igual que el día en que supieron que Kakeru había muerto, Naho lloró todo el día.

A Suwa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas también cuando abrazó a su bebé. Todo lo que ama, todo lo que es ¿ha sido tan malo?

-Ha sido difícil, papá… ha sido tan difícil -la voz cortada de ella rompió la atmosfera de la habitación, amargando de repente el arrullo que emitía el móvil sobre la cuna. Con cuidado, Suwa bajó a su bebé, ya casi dormido e inesperadamente, Naho se arrojó a sus brazos.

El arrullo de móvil y los sollozos de Naho llenaron la habitación un rato, ella no dijo nada más y Suwa no tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer, se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello.

-Vivir sin Kakeru, ha sido difícil…

-Lo sé – repuso sinceramente, Kakeru era su amigo. Y a él también se le hacía pedazos la voz cuando quería añadir algo más.

-Pero… yo… tú… yo sé… mi sueño… tú… -Sus sollozos le cortan el habla después de cada palabra, hasta que por fin coge aire y suelta de corrido. –¡Pero no quiero ni imaginarme mi vida sin ti! ¡Ni soñarla! –termina gritando-. ¡Por favor no me alejes de ti, papá! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero ser la esposa de otro! ¡No quiero despertar con nadie más!

Mientras se aferraban uno al otro, de rodillas en la habitación del bebé, Suwa se preguntó si Naho sabe lo que ha hecho y lo que le ha pedido hacer a su yo pasado. Y sí lo sabe ¿qué pasará ahora con ellos?

 **Dibujas en tres actos lo que no pudo ser: deseo, realidad y mi caída.**

En otra realidad, en otro pasado en el que Naruse Kakeru vive y sale con Naho, Suwa los contempla alegre. Habría sido capaz de lo que fuera por conseguir la felicidad de esa mujer si la tuviera a su lado… ha sido capaz también de dejarla ir con el mismo objetivo.

Pero ¿cuántas veces es posible evitar el sufrimiento de las personas que queremos? Y a pesar de salvarlas una vez ¿cuántas veces es posible cambiar lo hechos y arreglarlos?

Hasta ahora, entre todos han evitado que Kakeru se mate y han logrado que salga con Naho y que sea más o menos feliz; pero ni Suwa, ni Hagita, ni Azu, ni Takako, ni Naho pueden interferir en los exámenes y entrevistas universitarios. Y a Kakeru lo rechazan. Y aunque Suwa está dispuesto una vez más a sacrificarse y renunciar a la beca que le han dado por el futbol en favor de Kakeru, el chico entra en una nueva crisis. ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda hacer algo por sí mismo?

Naho trata de confortarlo, su siempre dulce y cálida novia, aunque no es muy buena con las palabras, siempre hace su mejor intento para ayudarlo en sus problemas. "Sí no quieres tomar la beca deportiva, está bien. lo intentarás el próximo año, estarás bien" le dice sentada junto a él, en un parque, lejos de las fiestas y de las luces, como siempre. Pero Kakeru se aleja de ella, como siempre.

Suwa lo hace volver, como siempre, lo aconseja y Kakeru termina ofreciendo disculpas. Suwa tomará su beca mientras que Naho y Kakeru se prepararán para los exámenes del año siguiente. Otra crisis resuelta.

Naho y Kakeru despiden a Suwa con abrazos en la estación la tarde en que parte a Tokio.

 **Dibujas solo en trazos, nunca llegué a entender y no lo interpreté como debía.**

Mientras asisten al curso preparatorio para el examen de la universidad, Naho y Kakeru consiguen un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, están bien, aprenden rápido y les gusta seguir siendo compañeros a pesar de terminar el Instituto.

Pero cuando a los clientes no les gusta el servicio o los postres, Kakeru no lo toma bien. Le cuesta aceptar que no es personal: no es él quien no les ha gustado, sino el servicio o algo del lugar. Por lo mismo, se esfuerza mucho, logrando ser ascendido a supervisor.

Un día, Naho tiene problemas con un grupo de clientas difíciles, Kakeru trata de hablar con ellas, pero están realmente molestas y se van sin pagar su cuenta. El dueño del lugar regaña a Kakeru y amenaza con descontarle del sueldo. Con pena, Naho le ofrece compensarlo con su propia paga ya que el problema lo originó ella, pero Kakeru esta tan triste y molesto que se limita a golpear la charola que la chica sostiene, el servicio que ella llevaba se quiebra y los vidrios le hacen daño. Pero no son las pequeñas cortadas en sus dedos lo que le duele a Naho. Lo que le duele, justo a la mitad del pecho y detrás de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, es que es la segunda vez que Kakeru le levanta la voz y tiene esas reacciones peligrosas con ella.

 **Dibujas al momento, dolor fuerte en mi piel, maldita sensación que conocía.**

Suwa pasa el fin de semana en casa, una parte de él no quisiera encontrarse con Naho, porque a pesar de ser universitario, novato en el equipo de futbol, con porristas preciosas detrás suyo; no ha vuelto a mirarse en unos ojos como los de Naho, ni se ha embobado con el aroma de ninguna otra y se siente un traidor hacia Kakeru por ello. Pero, por otra parte, sabe que tal como le pidió su "yo fututo" debe asegurarse que ella y Kakeru están bien.

Los visita en el café en el que trabajan, le llena de ternura verlos con sus uniformes de meseros. "¡Tan lindos!" piensa contemplándolos a lo lejos, Kakeru recibe animadamente a un grupo de clientes mientras que Naho les va limpiando la mesa. Cuando se acerca a él, lo primero que Suwa nota son las tiritas en sus manos, aunque trate de ocultarlas en el bolsillo de su delantal y bajo la charola después, Suwa las ve. De la misma forma que ve a Kakeru evitándola.

-¿Ha sido él? -pregunta a Naho después de un rato.

-Ha sido un accidente –responde ella, sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a ninguno.

 **Dibujas mi universo, de idiota sin crecer que busca mariposas cada día.**

Suwa le da vueltas toda la noche, si Kakeru ya no se hace daño a sí mismo ¿a quién se lo hace? ¿A Naho? ¿Sería capaz?

Recuerda la noche de año nuevo, cuando la encontró llorando por causa de Kakeru y en lugar de enojarse porque él la trataba con dureza, la envió detrás de él "yo lo enviaré de vuelta a ti" "no tengas miedo" ¡pero qué tonto se siente ahora! ¡Y que culpable por las heridas de Naho!

Mientras camina hacia la casa de Naho a la mañana siguiente, las palabras de Azu también se añaden a todo lo que le da vueltas "Sólo tú puedes protegerla."

Suwa y Naho se encuentran a una calle de la casa de ella, quien camina distraída y con su mirada triste puesta en cualquier lugar. El abrazo del pelirrojo le resulta tan reconfortante, como el de año nuevo, como un lugar seguro.

-Puede que Kakeru me odie –solloza en su pecho, justo como en año nuevo.

-Sabes que no es así. Y aunque así fuera, yo…. Yo siempre…

" _Yo siempre voy a amarte."_ Es lo que quisiera decir, pero no puede. No debe decirlo. Todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que lograron. Decididamente no puede.

-… yo siempre seré tu amigo, podrás contar conmigo –concluye triste, odia que su voz no tenga la firmeza requerida.

-Fui torpe y lo regañaron por mi culpa. Soy torpe y no puedo hacerlo feliz… ¡yo…!

-No, Naho. No es tu culpa. No lo digas. Kakeru tiene que aprender, tiene que caer y levantarse y asumir riesgos y consecuencias… él…

-Hablas como si él pudiera convertirse en ti –Naho aprieta sus ojos húmedos contra su chaqueta-, pero no puede, Suwa, él no es tú.

Ha tenido que pasar todo aquello para que Naho se diera cuenta de que le necesita: su fuerza, sus cuidados, su amabilidad, la dulzura con la que la abraza… todo lo que siempre tuvo y dio por hecho. Todo lo que ha perdido a cambio de salvar a Kakeru.

Cuando ella al fin saca el rostro del pecho de él y sus ojos encuentran los suyos, Naho recupera la paz que hacía días tenía perdida.

Cuando Kakeru sonríe, resplandece como el sol, pero es que casi nunca lo hace, casi siempre es serio, tranquilo, y cuando algo lo preocupa, incluso frío; su sonrisa es valorada por Naho por lo difícil que es ponérsela en el rostro, porque es un tesoro escaso. Suwa en cambio es risueño, alegre y fácil, su sonrisa es tan habitual que se da por hecho, pero en ese momento, en el que Naho se sabe mirada con preocupación, se da cuenta de lo mucho que también le gusta esa mirada, tan cálida, tan dulce. Sin saberlo, tan añorada por todos esos meses que el muchacho ha estado lejos de ella.

 **Devuélveme, el trozo de mí, ese que prometiste que darías y quédate conmigo a morir que se muere de pena la gran vía.**

Naho no llega al trabajo ese día. Y el propio Kakeru sabe más o menos por qué. Según le dijo Suwa, debe estar al día siguiente en Tokio, seguramente quería pasar un tiempo con ella. Y él ha sido un tonto que ha dejado pasar muchos días sin arreglar las cosas con Naho.

Suwa y Naho se detienen en el parque, ella se ha retirado la mayor parte de las banditas porque una delgada piel rosada ya ha sustituido las costras y Suwa la observa y reprime el impulso de envolverle las manos con las suyas.

-En año nuevo me apartó de él, la mayor parte de las veces, sólo me aparta de él… quiero pensar que quería hacer lo mismo, sólo que olvidó que esta vez yo llevaba una charola.

 **Devuélveme, el trozo de ti, ese que prometiste que darías y quédate conmigo a morir que ya no quiero calles que estén frías.**

Suwa hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa porque Naho y Kakeru hubieran sido una pareja feliz, ¡se veían tan lindos y enamorados cuando él se fue! Cualquier cosa. Su futuro, su propia felicidad.

Hay solamente una cosa que Suwa no está dispuesto a perder, que no apostaría ni cambiaría por nada y esa, es justamente la felicidad de Naho. Todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que le costó dejarla ir y ella no ha podido ser feliz.

El trato frío que Kakeru se siente con derecho a darle, se acaba esa misma tarde, se decide. Suwa no va a permitirlo. Por mucho que quiera a su amigo, no puede permitirle ser así.

Piensa en su yo del futuro mientras se dirige a la cafetería, en su carta, en los cambios que hicieron, en la noche de año nuevo y los consejos que sus amigos le dieron y que no escuchó… sobre todo las palabras de Azu: _"Sólo tú puedes protegerla"._

Pide hablar con Kakeru y él accede a tomar un descanso y hablar en la calle. Sabe lo que Suwa le dirá: se lo ha dicho muchas otras veces "Valora a Naho, ella te quiere" y sabe que es verdad, que debería valorarla, que no debería tratarla con frialdad ni hacerle daño, pero es que no siempre puede evitarlo.

-Lo dije desde que Naho me declaró su amor -repone – que no quería hacerle daño, que no debíamos salir.

-No sabes todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti.

-Sí lo sé –Kakeru se saca del delantal una carta-. Esto es de mi yo de nueve años al futuro, dice que vale la pena que viva, que seré feliz.

-¿Y dice que eso te da el derecho de tratar a Naho así? –le espeta Suwa cuando sale de su confusión al enterarse que en esa nueva realidad, Kakeru vivirá en nueve años y también se escribirá una carta.

-No.

-¿Crees que ella seguirá a tu lado si sigues así?

-La carta dice que sí… y mi yo del futuro se arrepiente de atarla de la forma en que él lo hizo. También dice que si nos mantuvimos juntos fue por ti. Y ya es suficiente, Suwa. No quiero hacerles más daño.

-¿Y cuál es tu alternativa? -le pregunta aterrado. No quiere escuchar que Kakeru tiene otra vez ideas suicidas.

-No morirme –sonríe levemente -, pero tampoco interferir en el futuro de Naho… ella es la última persona a la que querría dañar.

La mente de Suwa comienza a trabajar a todo vapor, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Su rostro trasluce toda su confusión y a Kakeru se le escapa una risita.

-Estaré con ustedes en nueve años, viendo las luces tocar la montaña, Suwa. Sí Naho es para mí, lo sabremos. Y si en cambio, es para ti, también sabremos. Pero algo me dice que ahora que sabes que quiero vivir, ya no te harás a un lado tan fácil.

-No fue solo por ti que me hice a un lado—suelta con las palabras de la carta presentes "si ellos hubieran sabido" "si los hubiera apoyado" ¡bueno! Pues ya hizo esas dos cosas, y Naho está triste en el parque y con las manos heridas de todos modos.

Cuando se da vuelta, descubre que ella ha estado parada detrás suyo, con ojos vidriosos y un ligero temblor en su labio. ¡Maldición! Esa cara triste es lo último que hubiera querido ver.

Kakeru le sonríe.

-Gracias por salvarme, Naho. ¿Por qué no dejas que ahora yo te salve de mí mismo?

Los ojos de Naho se desbordan de lágrimas y ahora su cuerpo tiembla entre sollozos, una parte de ella, no quiere que las cosas terminen así; la otra parte se siente redimida: ha salvado a Kakeru, ya no cargarán con el remordimiento de su muerte y ella es libre para sanar sus propias heridas.

Puede ser, que exista ese futuro en el que Kakeru recibe atención y encuentra felicidad y al mismo tiempo Naho y Suwa se casan.

Porque Naho lo sabe, esa noche, cuando acompaña a Suwa a la estación de trenes, que su abrazo es distinto. Y que cuando vuelva a verlo al final del semestre, ambos habrán ordenado sus sentimientos y tal vez, sólo tal vez, estén listos para mirarse desde otra perspectiva.

 _"Es su vida, y tomará sus propias decisiones."_

 **Devuélveme, el trozo de ti, ese que prometiste que darías y quédate conmigo a morir que se muere de pena la gran vía.**

-¿Sabes, papá? –la voz de Naho volvió a la normalidad a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido abrazada de su marido, con la certeza de que todo estaba y estaría bien-. De verdad me alegró tu declaración en año nuevo, y de verdad me alegra estar aquí, contigo. No debería haberlo omitido, no dejo de pensar en ello.

En respuesta, Suwa la abrazó un poco más cerca de él. Después de todo, la confusión de Naho no se debe a aquel "hubiera", sino a ese sueño donde ellos no están juntos y el padre de Matsumoto es otro.

-Quiero salvar a Kakeru –añadió alcanzando los cabellos de Suwa y acariciándolo con todo cariño-, pero no quiero que Matsumoto sea distinto, ni que me mires de lejos.

Todo aquello terminó haciéndolo sonreír por fin, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas levemente coloradas.

-Habría estado dispuesto a todo por ti- declaró besándole la frente. Evocando un nuevo recuerdo, de un nuevo sueño. ¿Con cuantas realidades irán a soñar ahora? ¿En cuántas de ellas lograrán ser felices juntos y en cuántas estarán separados?

Ni Naho ni Suwa lo sabían, pero ya no les importaba, a pesar de las vueltas que dieran sus destinos, sabían que, en ese momento, merecían toda la felicidad por la que habían luchado durante los últimos diez años.

Por más que Naho omitiera en su carta que ese hombre era su esposo, sí le había advertido a su joven yo _**"Hay mucha dicha y felicidad esperándote y deseo que puedas sentir esa felicidad"**_.

Esa Naho de 17 años lo sabría si prestaba atención: que aunque fue difícil, que aunque no tuvo a Kakeru, sí había tenido a alguien, acompañándola y buscando una felicidad compartida. En los momentos difíciles que seguramente vendrían para la chica que leyó las cartas y salvó a Kakeru, sabría que podía contar con ese alguien.

Como en su último sueño, ella sabría al mirarlo, como la Naho presente lo sabía: que ese hombre la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por mantener vivo aquel amor, que suyos eran los ojos en los que quería mirarse al despertar y que no había una sonrisa más bonita en el mundo que la del pequeño Matsumoto, mezcla perfecta de la de Suwa y Naho: cálida, cantarina y fácil.

 **Dibujas con tus labios y me haces entender...**

-O-

Miles de gracias por leer.

;) ¡Sean felices!


End file.
